Puertas adentro
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Los hermanos Uchiha regresaron a la aldea que los vio crecer. Itachi impone sus condiciones a la Hokage. Lo que suceda puertas adentro de la villa Uchiha es asunto familiar. ITASASU.


Hola!! Este es un one-shot que escribí hace unos días mientras pensaba en como redactar más Uchihacest… es para todas las personitas que, como quien escribe estas líneas, les agrada el ¡Itasasu!

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Para empezar esto es yaoi. Una relación incestuosa para ser precisa. También hay lemon.

**PAREJA**:

ITA/SASU

**DISCLAIMER:**

Este espectacular anime/manga llamado Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:**

Los hermanos Uchiha regresaron a la aldea que los vio crecer. Itachi impone sus condiciones a la Hokage. Lo que suceda puertas adentro de la villa Uchiha es asunto familiar.

**Puertas adentro**

Un joven de largos cabellos negros atados en una coleta, con unos profundos ojos del mismo color y con dos marcas que surcaban cada lado de sus mejillas, caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Había salido a comprar unas cosas al mercado, y después de esta tarea volvía a su hogar. No le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo fuera de su casa, lejos de su lindo niño. Él quería estar con Sasuke, su tonto hermano.

Varias personas lo observaban caminar, sin molestarse en ocultar dicha acción. Parecía que aún no aceptaban que ese muchacho, que llevaba en la espalda la insignia del clan Uchiha, regreso por cuenta propia y sin intenciones de dañar a nadie.

Pero ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Itachi Uchiha, el criminal rango S y autor de la masacre del clan más prestigioso de genios, retornó a la aldea de Konoha en compañía de su hermano. Él renunció a esa organización conocida como Akatsuki. ¿Qué había hecho posible este fortuito cambio?... simplemente el perdón de su pequeño hermano, el mismo por el que cometió tantas atrocidades, por el que exterminó a su clan. Aunque al mayor de los Uchiha le parecía una lejana esperanza, un acontecimiento que nunca jamás sucedería, un imposible, por qué a los ojos del ex miembro de Akatsuki era una posibilidad remota que su hermanito le perdonará. Sin embargo Sasuke le exoneró de culpa, y no sólo eso sino que comprendió que toda su familia únicamente anhelaba gloria y poder, nada más que eso, eran individualistas… al final el único que realmente pensaba en él era su hermano mayor. Si, la misma persona que había jurado matar para vengar a su ¿familia? ¿Cuál familia? Con esas personas sólo compartía un vínculo de sangre nada más que eso. Porque su padre siempre le trató como si fuera escoria, y su madre era sumisa a ese hombre que decía ser su progenitor. Al final de cuentas sólo eran las personas que le crearon nada más. En cambio Itachi era su hermano, un ninja que jamás alardeo de su poder, de sus capacidades. No, él siempre estaba para él. Aunque a veces dijera _"será la próxima vez, Sasuke"_, y acto seguido le golpeará con el dedo índice y mayor. Por estos motivos Sasuke no culpo a su hermano mayor. Pero ¿Cómo podría inculparlo? Él sabía que no podría matarlo, aún estaba latente ese sentimiento de la infancia. Y sabiendo esto Itachi se dispuso a reestablecer ese vínculo con Sasuke.

Y desde su vuelta a esa villa en que pasaron tantos momentos gratos como ingratos, se dispusieron a crear nuevos y felices recuerdos en la residencia Uchiha. Valga decir que su hogar estaba tan alejada de la cuidad, que Itachi pensaba que tranquilamente podría violar a su lindo hermanito sin que nadie viniera en su rescate…, esta era una última medida que tomaría, porque su lindo hermano era la única persona que merecía su amor. Sin embargo para su pesar Sasuke tenía a toda la villa enamorada de él, sin duda alguna atraía a más de uno, desde chicas hasta chicos todos sedientos de ese casto cuerpo. Incluso en su efímera estadía en Akatsuki, que por cierto fue menos de una semana, encantó desde al predispuesto Deidara hasta el impaciente Sasori e incluso al Líder… por eso lo saco de allí, antes de que alguno de ellos se dejará de llevar por sus hormonas y ultrajaran a su preciado hermanito.

Desde luego Ino y Sakura rondaban las puertas del barrio Uchiha todas las mañanas, vestidas con diminutas prendas, en una muestra clara de exhibición de sus "atributos", esto a Itachi le ponía de malhumor, y siempre más que dispuesto las encaraba y les decía con una voz gélida que su hermano no estaba disponible para ellas. Acto seguido ambas lanzaban un resoplido de frustración.

Y ese día no era la excepción. Al doblar la última cuadra para encontrarse con el portón de la villa Uchiha pudo distinguir dos figuras. Las mismas Kunoichis de siempre.

El pelinegro lo único que deseaba era cruzar ese portón, caminar por esa abandonada villa, pasar con el silencio como compañía, por ese lugar que tantos años atrás había sido habitada… pero no, allí estaban esas mujeres. Siempre aguardaban a su hermanito. Ellas sólo querían tener una noche de sexo con su inocente hermano. Itachi no permitiría esto. Si alguien merecía tener su cuerpo ese era él. Porque el ojirrojos sacrifico su vida por la felicidad de su hermano, tal vez abandonarlo no fue la mejor elección pero todo lo hizo pensado en su Sasuke. En cambio estas rameras venían así sin más a intentar sacarle lo más sagrado que tenía.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que las personas dejen de albergar esperanzas remotas?- esas palabras iban dirigidas a Ino y Sakura-. Mi hermano no quiere verlas, él es ahora mi compañero de equipo. Sólo mío- posesivo como siempre les restregó en la cara la situación.

La pelirrosa quería contestarle algo, pero no sabía como dar con la respuesta correcta a los dichos del hermano de Sasuke. Estaba claro que el ojirrojos jamás les dejaría siquiera acercarse a su hermano, y por si fuera poco la Hokage le consintió todos sus caprichos a Itachi. Sakura llegó a pensar que su maestra tenía un cargo de conciencia por la conspiración en contra del clan Uchiha, mezclado con el temor de tener en contra a un shinobi único en su especie, por eso le cumplió cada uno de sus pretensiones al Uchiha mayor…

**Flash back**

- Maestra ¿Por qué nos citó?-inquirió una joven de cabellos rosados.

En el despacho de la Hokage estaban los ninjas más reconocidos de la villa, inclusive los ex­­-amigos de Sasuke. La quinta les citó en su oficina para darles una noticia.

- Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi quieren reintegrarse a la aldea-informó Tsunade.

Hubo murmullos por parte de los presentes. Varios fueron los que se sorprendieron con la noticia, otros dibujaron muecas de temor. ¿Se podía confiar en ellos? Es decir, eran desertores. Uno asesino de rango S, el otro un traidor a la aldea. Y sin que se dieran cuenta los mencionados aparecieron en una llamarada de fuego en el medio de la oficina.

- Sasuke…-murmuró Sakura.

- Naruto, Kakashi…-habló el ex­-vengador, haciendo caso omiso de la rosada.

- Sasuke…- devolvió el saludo el jounin.

- Es bueno verte-respondió el rubio, y luego se dirigió a Tsunade-, por Sasuke no hay problema abuela, pero ese-señaló a Itachi-. Es un traidor, un criminal, un delincuente sin escrúpulos, un asesino, es un…

- Naruto no puedes hablarme así, para empezar asesiné a mi familia, no a la tuya para que actúes a la defensiva. Además mi pequeño hermano acaba de perdonarme, con eso me basta. No necesito de tu misericordia para quedarme. Así que guárdate los comentarios- palabras sin ninguna emoción.

- Tsunade o nos acepta a ambos o nos largamos- amenazó el menor de los Uchiha.

- Bien, pueden volver, sus habilidades son imbatibles. Además acabaron con Orochimaru e Itachi abandonó a Akatsuki- reconoció-. Ustedes harán las misiones rango S- la mujer no escondió su interés por ese par. Ella sabía que con ambos hermanos haría una fortuna. Y más dinero significaba más… ¡Sake!

- Eso es fácil- se mofó el mayor-. Haremos las misiones que nos encomienden, sin embargo yo tengo unas reservas que hacer. Y las estableceremos en un acuerdo que ambos firmaremos, para que después no las desconozca- Itachi sabía que al firmar el dichoso pacto, la quinta no olvidaría la existencia del mismo-. Usted ya estableció sus condiciones- recalcó-. Sólo quiero dejar claro tres cosas.

- ¿Cuáles?

Todos miraron intrigados al autor de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Él simplemente entrecerró los ojos, y cuando les miró estos eran de color carmesí. Tenía activado el Mangekyou sharingan.

- Primero: Sasuke y yo, seremos un equipo, no quiero que este más con el grupo siete. Sólo con él haré las misiones, y él sólo las hará conmigo, con nadie más- dijo con un tono posesivo, esto no pareció afectar al ex vengador.

El peliazul no habló, pero en su interior la felicidad lo embargaba. Estaba feliz de que su hermano quisiera pasar más tiempo con él, ellos harían todo en grupo. Todo volvería a ser como antes, la relación fraternal sería igual que en su infancia. Y quizás más que eso…

- Eso no es problema…

- Pero maestra yo quisiera que… Sasuke-kun estuviera…, es de nuestro…

- Callada alumna ¿no ves que estoy por aceptar un jugoso contrato?- exigió a Sakura.

- Segundo: nos instalaremos en la residencia Uchiha y no quiero que nadie se acerque a nuestro hogar ¿Entendido?... No quiero ver sus desagradables y miserables presencias dentro de nuestra residencia. No van a pasar el portón de la villa Uchiha. No me hago responsable de mis ataques de cólera. No seré nada gentil, sí se atreven a violar propiedad privada. Eso pueden comprobarlo, claro si es que los desdichados que osen poner un pie en nuestra villa, viven para contarlo. Ninguno de vosotros es de mi agrado, en especial cierta rosada y rubia- sin rodeos mostró a todos los presentes unos ojos de odio.

- De acuerdo. Nadie molestará su descanso, Itachi. Respecto de eso de matar…

- Abuela no puede, este psicópata puede asesinar a si como así, ¿y que pasará con Sasuke?- el niño zorro estaba asustado. Y estaba seguro de que Tsunade se negaría a la segunda disposición del mayor-. No le permitirá una especie de licencia para matar ¿Verdad?... abuela.

- Por supuesto que a Sasuke no le haré nada, es mi pequeño hermano- una sonrisa macabra surcó los labios del mayor. "_No le haré nada que ponga en riesgo su vida, pero eso no significa que no quiero algo más con él, zorro maldito"_

- Ya ves Naruto, además alerto de sus intenciones. Sí no quieres salir lastimado, no te le acerques- advirtió la mujer.

- Y por último lo que hagamos mi hermano y yo no es de su incumbencia. Pueden mandarnos las misiones más peligrosas, no tenemos ningún inconveniente. Pero lo que suceda puertas adentro, en la villa Uchiha, no intervendrán. Es nuestra vida privada- sus ojos se intensificaron más de lo habitual. Sin duda este era el punto más importante para Itachi.

- Me parece bien- la quinta no se mostró disconforme con ninguna de las acordadas del ex Akatsuki. A su entender esos tres puntos eran nada comparado con lo que ganaría teniéndolos a su disposición.

Y allí mismo delante de los otros ninjas como testigos, el pelinegro y la rubia firmaron ese acuerdo.

- Entonces sean bienvenidos de nuevo- dijo apenas puso su firma en el papel.

**End Flash back**

Itachi las miraba con lástima, se pasó unas manos por sus cabellos y sin importarle si lo escucharon murmuró:

- Putas.

Ciertamente no eran las únicas que molestaban a Sasuke, al contrario también estaba ese tal Naruto, el muy idiota quería ver al adonis pero antes tenía que pasar por el mayor, por lo que después de tres intentos fallidos desistió. Ah su tonto hermanito no tenía la culpa de ser endemoniadamente sexy.

Incluso Neji trato de espiar a su hermano con sus ojos, pero siendo Itachi más listo al momento de volver a su viejo hogar, por medio de sellos y otras técnicas, encontró la forma de anular su "amplia visión" en la casa. Y luego de unas semanas el ex miembro de Akatsuki comprendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas, podía percibir la rabia del Hyuuga al no poder comprender como su visión se vio truncada.

Habiendo transcurrido unas dos semanas de su estadía en Konoha, una tarde mientras volvía de la oficina de la Hokage, Itachi decidió que era hora de expresar sus sentimientos que iban más allá de lo fraternal, esas incontenibles ganas de tocar su piel, de decir cuanto lo deseaba… pero sobre todo como comenzó a albergar un amor hacia su hermanito.

Fue directo a la habitación del menor, y sin quisiera tocar ingreso. Su hermano estaba descansando. Respiraba de forma pausada. El pelinegro se sentó en la cama.

- Ani…ki…-balbuceó.

El hermano mayor simplemente le miró algo sorprendido, pero a la vez complacido. Si, le agradaba la idea de estar presente aún en los sueños de su querido hermanito. Y sin pensarlo se acercó a su rostro dejando escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios. Y es que su deseo más recóndito era tomar posesión de aquellos labios rosados, de probar ese dulce pecado…

Aún en el mundo diurno el peliazul sintió ese aroma embriagante que sólo podía pertenecer a su amado hermano… sentía su exquisito respirar… e incluso con los ojos cerrados Sasuke acortó la distancia de sus labios con los de su hermano, y sencillamente lo besó. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Itachi, sin embargo habiendo anhelado desde hace tiempo ese contacto, correspondió. Y el beso pasó de ser uno tierno a fogoso. El mayor prácticamente estaba devorando esa delicada boquita. Esta acción basto para que el de los cabellos azulados despertará del letargo, y al ver la situación tan embarazosa en la que se encontraba bajo la vista.

- Yo…- estaba confundido- lo siento… no quise…

- ¿De que hablas?- buscó sus ojos-. En todo caso yo debería disculparme…

- No, es que te…-sintió una nudo en su estómago- te… besé… y

- Crees que estoy enojado contigo- terminó de formular los pensamientos de Sasuke.

El pequeño le miró a los ojos. Se sentía avergonzado por no poder contener sus sentimientos y haberle besado. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? El menor sabía que en su mente sólo había Itachi, Aniki, Onii-san… y más hermano. Un perfecto hermano mayor al que amaba secretamente.

- Siento… siento… amarte más que a un hermano…- susurró.

Al fin había confesado lo que sentía, ese amor prohibido que intentaba ocultar por temor a no ser correspondido. Y sin saber que hacer ocultó su rostro en las sábanas.

- Sasuke… no sabes cuánto espere escuchar esas palabras de tus labios- corrió las mantas que cubrían su rostro- porque siempre te he amado- lentamente se inclinó a sus labios- … eres todo para mí… mi amor… quiero que sólo seas para mí- lo beso lentamente.

Itachi se recostó encima de su hermano, quien le contempló algo sorprendido por esa declaración.

- Sublime- susurró separándose de su pequeño hermano- Hermoso…-habló nuevamente- esbelto…- sus labios volvieron a unirse- dulce…- su lengua saboreaba cada rincón de su cavidad.

Sasuke no comprendía que estaba pasando. Amaba a su hermano mayor, aquello debía ser un sueño porque era imposible que Itachi correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero al sentir los labios de su hermano se dio cuenta que todo era real. Y sin pensarlo el peliazul llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de su amor platónico, en donde entrelazó sus dedos. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese momento. Mientras que Itachi deslizó sus manos por su cadera. Se levantó un poco para verle. Los cabellos azulados esparcidos en la almohada, sus labios levemente rojos, y sus mejillas de un color rosa.

- Inocente…- eso es lo que veía.

- onii-san…- desvió la vista un poco avergonzado.

- Es simple te amo mi pequeño hermano…-directo con las palabras-. Me fascina y embriaga todo de ti… a tal punto de que no me arrepiento de haber asesinado a todo el clan, si ellos estarían vivos sólo querrían separarte de mí.

A pesar de que Itachi consideró que por esta revelación se ganaría un golpe de parte de su amor prohibido, expresó lo que sentía porque priorizaba la verdad por sobre las mentiras. No movió ningún músculo, esperaba pacientemente la respuesta del menor.

Pero Sasuke ante la mención de la masacre no pudo sino recordar sus retorcidos pensamientos acerca de su familia.

- Yo… yo… he de ser algo inhumano… un monstruo… un ser despreciable- su voz apagada- porque… siempre deseé que ellos no existiesen, para poder estar a tu lado… ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Jamás me sentí culpable por estos pensamientos tan horribles…- sus ojos vidriosos avecinaban un llanto.

- No Sasuke, nos amamos y eso es lo que importa- lo abrazó intentando calmarlo. Pudo sentir la respiración un tanto dificultosa de su hermano- No tienes que pensar en eso, es sólo el pasado…

- Pero es que… pienso… en lo sucedido y yo…- las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, eran tantas las cosas que quería expresar, pero no sabía como mostrar ese mar de emociones que lo embargaban.

- Escúchame, mírame- ordenó separándose del menor para que pudiera verlo-, no eres inhumano, Sasuke. Yo fui el que le dio muerte al clan, a nuestra familia, a todos. En todo caso si hay un monstruo ese soy yo… por haber cometido esas acciones aberrantes. Mis manos son las que están manchadas de sangre, no las tuyas. Yo soy el asesino, por ende el culpable, no tú. - Sus ojos brillaron, sin un dejo de culpa expresó sus emociones- Todo eso lo hice por mi único amor, la única persona que me veía más que un shinobi de elite al que debían admirar. A veces me preguntaba cual es el sentido de ser un genio cuando tu familia sólo te ve como un instrumento de combate, jamás como una persona con un espíritu, corazón y sueños. Siempre fue así, ellos decían estar orgullosos de mí, decían quererme, más sólo configuraban y planeaban mi vida conforme a sus ambiciones, sin siquiera reparar en mis proyectos. No, al contrario querían al hijo perfecto para explotar sus capacidades, y empeñados en esta meta no repararon en que eso me estaba matando lentamente- su voz seguía igual de indiferente-. Tu fuiste mi salvación Sasuke, más que un hermano eres mi amor…- sonrió a su hermano, y con una mano acarició su mejilla izquierda-. Al final terminé siendo como ellos… igual de egoísta…

- Onii-san… tú no eres…

- Mi hermanito, el hecho de quererte sólo para mí- se acerco a su oído-… me convierte en egoísta, porque quiero que seas mío- sus labios succionaron su lóbulo- deseo que clames mi nombre. Quiero que seas mi felicidad, desde este momento y en adelante responderás únicamente a mí, a nadie más…-meditó un momento, y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse-, esto si quieres lo dejamos por hoy, se que aún no estas preparado- dijo a pesar de que anhelaba poseer a su hermano bebé. Él comprendía que su otouto conservaba su pureza, y no iba a obligarlo a nada. Al menos no tan pronto, podía esperar.

Itachi se levantó de la cama dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación, pero antes de que lo hiciera una mano le detuvo. El ojirrojos nuevamente se sentó. Sasuke sin perder tiempo unió sus labios con los de su hermano, quien se sorprendió por el repentino beso. El mayor no se hizo esperar y recostó a su hermano en la cama para profundizar el contacto.

Las manos del ex miembro de Akatsuki se deslizaron por las caderas del otro. El beso no se rompió. Sasuke inexperto en el tema se estremeció ante las caricias de su hermano.

- Estoy dispuesto a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario- él reparo en el nerviosismo y pudor del menor.

- ¿Esperar? ¿Qué vas a esperar? ¿Te crees capaz de resistir?- habló con un tono sensual nunca antes utilizado. Itachi creyó que no soportaría no tomarlo en ese preciso instante- Mis sentimientos son claros, en realidad no quiero seguir esperando ¿Para qué?- sus labios tímidamente besaron los del moreno.- Te amo, y quiero que me enseñes a amarte…

Esas palabras eran suficientes, tanto que el ojirrojos sintió endurecido su miembro. En esa cama reclamaría a su lindo hermanito como suyo. No había nada que pensar, sólo falta una cosa.

- Enseguida regreso- se levantó ante los ojos de un aturdido Sasuke.

Con pasos raudos el pelinegro entro en su habitación, abrió una de los cajones de su armario, y después de revolver con euforia dentro del mismo, encontró lo que buscaba. Lo tomo el frasquito que contenía un sustancia incolora, ese objeto lo tenía para una oportunidad como aquella. Una sonrisa de lujuria adorno sus labios. Había esperado tanto por ese día, que le parecía que todo era un sueño, pero del cual no pensaba despertar.

Cuando volvía a la habitación del pequeño se encontró con que este no se movió de la cama. Al parecer le estaba esperando. Y en el momento en que cerró la puerta, su bebé le dio una ojeada y luego desvió la vista hacia otro punto. Itachi comprendió esas acciones: la vergüenza de una persona virgen.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia su hermanito. Colocó el frasquito en la cómoda. Se sentó en la cama. Con sus manos tomó el rostro del menor, quien con lentitud levantó la vista hacia el otro rostro. No había vuelta atrás… ambos querían exteriorizar su amor por el medio físico, tocarse, morderse, abrazarse… desean sentirse uno solo…

Itachi hizo contacto con esos labios blanditos, probó el sabor adictivo de su niño. Oh esa boca sabía a gloria. Y quería más. Su lengua inspeccionó cada rincón de la cavidad del peliazul, al extremo de que Sasuke se ahogó en éxtasis.

- Ani…ki…- suspiró, con dificultad.

- Sasu-chan sigues siendo igual de inocente- comentó con lujuria- ¿Sabes cuando tiempo espere por este momento?- sus labios se apoderaron de su cuello.

- mmm…- sentía con su piel era mordisqueada.

- Desde que naciste- besó sus párpados- siempre fuiste mi objeto de deseo- tomó uno de sus mechones azulados, le miró como incitándole a que recite su parte.

- Te amo desde que tengo memoria- confesó.

Con eso era suficiente. Itachi le saco la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta, por un instante contempló con apetito toda esa piel pálida descubierta. Prosiguió con sus pantalones y luego con su bóxer, quedando como dios lo trajo al mundo. Inevitablemente las mejillas de Sasuke adquirieron un tono carmesí. Evidentemente le incomodaba estar "al natural" mientras que su hermano no se quitó ninguna prenda.

El de los cabellos largos posicionó un dedo en el mentón de su amante. Causándole escalofríos al pequeño, descendió hasta su ombligo, y se inclinó para besar esa zona.

- Onii-san… me… h…haces… cos… cosquillas…

Ante esto Itachi detuvo esta pequeña tortura. Se levantó de la cama y manteniendo un contacto visual con Sasuke, se desvistió por completo. Cuando estuvo en la misma situación, el peliazul no pudo evitar mirar apenado ese órgano voluminoso ubicado entre la unión de las piernas de su único familiar.

Ni lento ni perezoso, el ex Akatsuki volvió a recostarse encima de su hermano. Esta vez sus labios descendieron a esas tetillas sensibles al tacto, succionó esa parte, sacándole varios gemidos al menor.

- Sasuke quiero que te relajes, y disfrutes de este momento como yo lo estoy haciendo- pidió sin dejar de saborear esa adictiva piel.

- Como tú digas, aniki- respondió.

Se llevó unos dos dedos a la boca, y habiéndolos ensalivado se dirigió a la entrada del menor. Metió un dedo, Sasuke amplio sus ojos al sentir el dedo de su hermano en su interior. Dibujó una mueca de dolor. Itachi esperó a que el disminuyera para meter el segundo dedo. Cuando vio la cara de su amorcito tranquilizarse continúo con su cometido hasta meter los tres dedos. Y al finalizar este acto supuso que su hermano estaba lo suficientemente dilatado como para recibir algo más grande.

Las manos del mayor tantearon en la mesita, en que momentos atrás situó ese frasquito. Y habiéndose hecho con el, volcó una considerable cantidad en la mano derecha, a continuación masajeo su miembro con ese líquido que cubría su mano. Separó las piernas del menor, mientras que ese cuerpo que poseería temblaba ligeramente.

- Esto dolerá, lo sé- besó su frente.

- Sólo tu puedes lastimarme- dice envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Itachi.

Lentamente ingreso en la entrada de su niño. Sabía que su hermano bebé era virgen, eso lo enloquecía más. Quería penetrarlo fuerte, y que su hermanito le pidiera por más.

- Delicioso pecado- murmuró antes de capturar esos labios sabrosos para ahogar un grito de dolor.

Itachi sintió como su miembro se estrujaba al adentrarse en el peliazul, era estrecho, inexplorado de eso no había dudas.

El pequeño pudo sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de su Aniki, como esa parte nunca antes invadida era marcada por Itachi. Y como esa lengua amortiguaba sus lamentos.

Se separaron de ese largo y profundo beso, sus ojos se encontraron. El mayor sonrió, Sasuke al fin era suyo. Estaba dentro de él. En un lugar al que nadie podía ingresar desde ahora. No, sólo él podía estar en el interior del cuerpo de su Sasuke.

- Puedes moverte-. No era una pregunta. El dolor ceso, y necesitaba sentirlo más profundo.

Sin esperar que lo repitiera cumplió con su petición. Con lentitud salió de su cavidad, e ingresó con el efecto de gravedad, cayendo de forma brusca. Oh que exquisita sensación, eran nuevas emociones tan embriagantes. Eso era el cielo, por fin pudo cumplir el sueño de poseer a su otouto…

- Me siento… tan…- era imposible pensar una palabra para definir aquello.

La expresión del mayor era ¿se siente tan que?

- Tan… lleno de ti…, Aniki

Hermosas palabras que no podían contener las ganas de Itachi por ultrajar ese cuerpo más de lo que ya estaba haciendo. Le embistió con más fuerza… con más pasión… con más amor… quería mostrarle a su tonto hermanito todo su potencial, que sintiera que sólo él podía hacerle eso… y lo continuó penetrando con brusquedad al punto de sentir como ese cuerpecito se quebraba, y los resortes del colchón resonaban.

- Ahhh…Ita…chi…, Itachi….

- Sasuke… mi… sas…u…ke…

Los gritos del peliazul inundaron el cuarto, eso era música para los oídos del otro. Y Sasuke siguió clamando ese nombre que había sido su primera palabra, la única palabra que salía de su garganta era Itachi, gritó de placer hasta que no le quedó voz.

Su hermano estaba al límite, y segundos después sintió esa sustancia viscosa cubrir su vientre. Pero él no sé saciaría tan pronto. Ensuciaría un poco más ese cuerpecito. Siguió presionando con fuerza hasta que los párpados de Sasuke se cerraron. Y el ex vengador pudo sentir como un líquido caliente fluía de ese miembro. La semilla de Itachi se esparcía en su interior, y también se escurría por sus piernas. Cansado cayó encima del cuerpo que había marcado como suyo.

- Te amo…- deslizó Sasuke cuando su hermano se separó de él.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, mi amor- con un brazo rodeo su cintura- quiero que hagamos esto todas las veces que sea posible- más que un pedido parecía una orden.

- Todas las que tu quieras, Aniki- sonrió, se acurrucó en el pecho de su protector.

Itachi se acomodó en la cama. Miró a su amor caer en el sueño. Él estaba seguro que nadie en el pueblo desaprobaría su relación. Itachi fue más inteligente que él resto de esos idiotas al firmar un acuerdo con Tsunade en donde claramente establecía que Konoha no podía interferir en el ámbito de su vida privada. Lo que sucediera puertas adentro de la villa Uchiha, era un asunto familiar entre Itachi y Sasuke.

**FIN**

Ah… ¡Qué lindo es culminar con una historia!... en serio. Este fue el primer lemon que escribí. Estuve trabajando con este prototipo, el cual espero que sea medianamente aceptable, ya que pienso incluir lemon en mis otros fics de estos hermanitos, es decir en "El nuevo miembro de Akatsuki" y "Líder temporal" (éste todavía no lo terminé de redactar)

Nada más… dejen sus correspondientes comentarios.

Hasta luego.


End file.
